For Ace, For Luffy
by lunaryu
Summary: A bunch of drabbles and ficlets, featuring Ace and Luffy's life. Some sad, some fluff, some funny, some alternate universe etc. Dedicated to Ace and Luffy since that fateful event in Marine Base... Now, Part 14!
1. Valley of The Fallen Kings

**Valley of the Fallen Kings**

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Rating: **T/Pg-13

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Pairing: **Ace x Luffy

**Topic: **Unexpected

**Word-count: 300**

**Summary: **"There's no such thing as impossible here, in Grand Line."**  
**

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Warning: **_hints of shounen ai, slight AU, future fic, set above chapter 600.

* * *

_

**Valley of the Fallen Kings**

It was actually really silly.

Like… really, _really_ silly.

"We're lost!" Sanji cried in despair. At every direction he could only see trees.

Big, fat, heavy leafed trees.

They were just very-very _green_, pissing Sanji off.

It was totally, completely, undoubtedly that marimo's fault.

Sanji screeched at Zoro, yet Luffy was unusually quiet.

"Luffy?" Zoro ignored Sanji and looked at his captain, intrigued.

Luffy turned at Zoro and Sanji. "Stay here," he said, looking serious, before walking away.

Sanji stopped his bitching just to stare at that oddity. "What was that?"

Zoro shrugged. "He saw something?"

* * *

Luffy thought he saw something.

_No._

He _did _see something.

Just behind the tree. Red-flaming hat. Smiling and frowning faces on glasses.

_But, is it possible?_

Luffy saw something again. A figure. Leading him to a secluded area. Tall green hills, ancient looking rocks. A river… a valley.

Someone was sitting on the rock at the riverbank.

Luffy stared at the figure, eyes widening.

"_There's no such thing as impossible here, in Grandline."_

The gorgeous dark haired figure talked. Smiling.

Luffy approached him, slowly, closer. Eyes still wide, astonished. Smile slowly creeping up his face.

"Ace?"

It was unexpected.

Totally, incredibly, amazingly unexpected.

"_Miss me, Luff?"_ Ace's hand reached, touched and stroke Luffy's hair fondly.

Luffy, still a bit shocked, but happy beyond recognition, smiled with tears falling.

"I love you, Ace." Luffy reached at his brother and hugged him dearly.

"_Once a year, Luffy. Come here, and we can meet."_ Ace kissed Luffy's hair lovingly.

"Okay." Luffy closed his eyes and slowly… slowly the mass in his arm dissipated.

"Luffy!"

Luffy opened his eyes at the call of his friends. Tears gone, smile intact.

_Unexpected… but totally welcomed._

Luffy got back, leaving the valley.

And next year… he would visit it again.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **Uh… failing the word-count? *checking* Nah, it's exactly 300 words. Thank GOD ^_^. Well, I am trying a new style to write fic with short sharp direct word, but it's not perfected yet. I am still trying to convey meaning with as few words as possible, but it's kind of a bit hard. Anyway, do you enjoy reading? I hope so… comment?


	2. Bloody Nightmare

**Bloody Nightmare**

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Rating:** T/15+ for blood and disturbing images

**Genre:** Horror-Drama

**Pairing:** AceLuff

**Topic:** Hands

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Warning:** _blood, disturbing images, spoiler up to recent chapter_

**Word-count:** 327 (damn, almost! DX)

**Summary:** _He doesn't know whether he's dreaming or seeing the reality.

* * *

_

**Bloody Nightmare**

_Drips_... _drips... drips..._

The sounds of water dripping filled his sense.

_No_.

It wasn't water. Luffy's mind tried to process what was happening in front of him.

The thick smell of iron and smoke... and the burst of crimson that pierced through his brother's chest... his mind went blank as the vision of bloody hands reaching for him entered his sight.

Luffy couldn't hear the voice of the war. Just the blooming of crimson flower, the liquid of his brother's life, terrifying and beautiful, took control to all of his consciousness. His brother's breathy croaking voice on his ear felt like poison that numbed his feeling. His bitter yet sweet whispering clenched his heart.

And those hands..., those warm bloody hands embraced him with such intensity that his whole body was tingling and shivering. Those hands... that repeatedly saved him and loved him, protected him... now they were slowly turning cold, limp, lifeless.

_Disappearing..._

_No._

Luffy couldn't take it. He couldn't take the thought of losing those hands. He wanted to scream, but no sound came out from his silent cry. He tried to grasp him, but he couldn't catch his hands anymore.

He was going to leave him. Ace was going to leave him.

_Again..._

Just like that day when he went to the sea. Just like that day when he decided to pursue his own dream. Just like that day when he let go of his hands from him.

_No._

Luffy reached his hands desperately, trying to catch Ace's hands once again, but he couldn't. He reached the emptiness of air.

"Mugiwara!"

Luffy jerked up awake at the shout. He opened his eyes so wide it hurt. A face he knew entered his field of vision, but no Ace. His hands indeed reached into thin air.

"You..., where is Ace?" Luffy looked up at Trafalgar Law, and asked for the hundredth times about Ace's whereabouts.

His hands were still looking for something to hold onto.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ouch... that sounds pretty depressing. I don't know why I even made this... I perfectly know Luffy took it very hard, but we all know that he wouldn't run away from reality like that. Uh... I guess I can only say this much and... of course comments are very appreciated.


	3. My Brother Hero

**My Brother (Hero)**

**Fandom: One Piece**

**Rating: **T/Pg-13

**Genre: **Angst-Romance

**Pairings: **Little!Ace/Little!Luffy, Mugiwara crew/Luffy

**Topic: **Ace

**Word-count: **300 words

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece and its characters**

**Warning: **_a bit of fluff, bit of angst… but not much_

**A/N**: Yeah, I know it's old (the theme, that is), but it's just so depressing week T_T and I can't help it after seeing it again, that episode. I actually cried harder than when I was reading the manga. Well, enjoy the drabble then... *still crying*

* * *

**My Brother (Hero)**

"Hold still!"

"Oww! It hurts! Ace! It hurts! Please stop!"

"It's going to get harder if you're flailing, Luffy!"

"But it hurts~!" Luffy whined, setting his big round watery eyes that make Ace blush a little.

Ace sighed. "Silly rubber boy," he muttered fondly as Luffy sniffing soundly, almost crying while he finished bandaging the cut in his arms and leg. "There. All done," he tapped Luffy's shoulder gently.

"Ace…, are you mad?"Luffy looked at Ace with those eyes again and Ace groaned.

"Don't make that face," he said, almost stern, but his mouth was twitching as well.

"Sorry…," Luffy looked at his feet guiltily.

"No, not your fault. It's the branch and the thorn fault," Ace seemed defeated and ruffled Luffy's hair. "I'm just relieved that you're okay." He smiled softly and kissed Luffy's hair affectionately.

"But-but, Ace was so cool! You beat those plant-monsters with just a stick! You're awesome!" Luffy looked up again and stared at his big brother with sparkling eyes. "Ace, my hero!" He hugged Ace tightly with happy face.

Ace blushed again. "Moron," He hugged and tickled Luffy earnestly, making him yelp and laugh in surprise.

AcexLuffy

_No… No…! NO!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" Luffy woke up screaming in horror as the image of blood, Ace pained face, and his aching last words played again in his head.

"Luffy!" Sanji's voice and his hands shaking Luffy startled the Mugiwara Captain back to reality, his breaths hard, shallow and tears streaming down his cheeks. "Are you okay?"

Luffy saw his other nakama, looking at him worriedly. "Ah…, I-…, it's okay… just-… a… a nightmare…."

"Luffy…," Chopper put his hands on Luffy's chest, eyes really worried, but seemed hesitated to ask.

"Yeah… I'm fine. It's just… sometimes I dream, that's all."

_About Ace… my brother… my strong beloved hero.._.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **Oh god… why…! Why Oda…? Why…? TT_TT Why did you have to kill Ace…? Damn it! I'm crying again after seeing that episode. No! Ace! Whyyyy! Feedback is always welcome ^_^


	4. What Happened in That Island

**What Happened in That Island**

**Fandom: One Piece**

**Rating: **Pg-13

**Genre: **General (romance in disguise)

**Pair/Characters: **Luffy (xAce in memory), Rayleigh

**Topic: **Training

**Word-count: **297

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Summary:** Sometimes, your thought will wander to that time, when everything was okay and happy.

**Warning: **_fluff, missing scene, down to memory lane…

* * *

_

**What Happened in That Island**

"_Listen, Luffy. Training your devil fruit is like training to use magic." Ace pointed._

"_Magic?" Little Luffy's eyes sparkled at that._

"_Yep. It's about control." Ace nodded surely. "Use it wisely. Not too much, not too little."_

"…"

_Luffy looked at Ace dumbly and Ace sighed, sweat dropping. "I guess it's too early for you to understand."_

"_No! Don't give up yet! Tell me how to do it! I'll learn!" Luffy jumped Ace and hugged him until both boys tumbled down together on the ground._

"_Whoah! Luffy! Get off!" Ace struggled to breathe as Luffy's weight, rubber arms and feet surrounded and choked him in a tight grip. "That's why you can't do it yet. You can't even hold back your pow-…"_

"—er…. Luffy, are you even listening?"

Luffy blinked and looked up in startle as Rayleigh's annoyed face came to his sight.

"Huh?" Luffy set his dumbfounded look. "Uh… sorry, Ray-_ossan_, a bit distracted there," he shook his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Rayleigh looked concerned for a moment. Probably it was too soon to be training Luffy's _haki_. He was still recovering after all.

"Ah… just when you said 'control', I can't help thinking about magic."

Ray looked baffled at that. "Magic?"

"Yeah. It's Ace… you see, when we were training together. He said training devil fruit power was about control, like training magic. This haki thing is much more like _magic_ than devil fruit power so…," Luffy chuckled heartily. "It's strange! I keep remembering the training Ace and I did together!"

Ray was surprised at first before smiling gently at the cheeriness in Luffy's tone and face. "Well, pay more attention then. You want to get stronger, right?"

"Ough!" Luffy shouted in spirit at that and focused once more on his training.

**~END~

* * *

**

**A/N: **Uwa… I hope it isn't strange. Really, this prompt is a bit hard to write… well, I hope you can enjoy it though. Comment is always welcome ^_^


	5. If You Were Here

**If You were Here…**

**Fandom: One Piece**

**Rating: **Pg-13

**Genre: **Angst (even though I am not huge fans of angst… T_T)

**Pairing/Characters: **Ace/Luffy, a little bit of ZoSan

**Prompt: **Broken

**Word-count: 890 words**

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Warning: **_uh… idea of male x male? a little bit of oOC, angst, AU_

**A/N: **I took this part from the idea for my Indonesian story, because it fits the prompt. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**If You Were Here…**

A lightning blasted outside the window. The rain poured down hard and the air was chilling. Sanji was curled on the couch, snuggling Zoro for the warmth while watching a bad horror movie.

Zoro noticed the shiver in Sanji's body and nudged him lightly on his good arm. "You're cold. Bed?"

Sanji made an annoyed face. "I'm not a baby, Marimo," he pouted.

"Might be not, but a baby wasn't shot either," Zoro said with a fond amusement in his eyes.

"Bad joke," Sanji muttered under his breath and was about to protest at him again when they heard someone knocking at their door.

"Who would visit us this late of night?" Sanji stood before Zoro could offer to get the door and was instantly in the front door. "Yes?" He opened, and was surprised seeing Luffy there. "Luffy?"

Sanji widened his eyes at his friend's appearance. The boy looked pale; his eyes were bloodshot, with dark rings around them. And he was soaked wet to his bones.

"What are you doing?" Sanji was worried seeing his expression. He looked so… sad, numbed, helpless. "Luffy?"

The boy didn't react to his voice and when Sanji was about to touch him, Luffy just surged and hugged him tightly, surprising him. "Luffy, what's wrong? What happened?"

Zoro was alerted by Sanji's shocked voice and immediately stood by his side. "What happened?" he whispered, looking at Luffy with concerned look.

"I don't know. He just—,"

"I…," Luffy chocked, halting Sanji's words. "I no longer have place… to return to…." Then Luffy cried, so brokenly that Sanji and Zoro were confused, not knowing what to do or what happened to him.

* * *

"_He's there?"_ Ace voice was on the phone speaker, sounding weary and worried and… broken as well.

"What the hell happened?" Sanji was almost shouting, very worried because he had never seen Luffy like this… this broken shell.

"_I didn't mean to let him know…,"_

Sanji could practically see the older D covering his face with his own hand. "Know _what_?" And Ace being vague wasn't helping!

"_He wasn't supposed to be home…."_

"Stop being so cryptic and tell me what happened!" Sanji had lost his patience.

_"…."_

"Ace?"

"_I talked to gramps… about if I really am not his grandson."_

Sanji gasped. "You _WHAT!_" What in the hell was Ace's thinking!

"_I know. It's stupid and careless and things got out of hand and I-," _Ace's voice was breaking in to sharp inhale, _"I didn't even mean it… when I said I didn't want to be Luffy's brother…."_

Sanji was gaping now, speechless beyond recognition.

"Why would you say something like that?" Zoro wisely helped Sanji continue the conversation because the blond seemed not capable of doing so at that moment.

"_You know damn well why,"_ Ace's voice was weak and guilty and really, like _really_ desperate. _"I can't bury this feeling any longer. And Luffy… shit…! He's worth it. Even though I will never trade every of our memory for being brothers with anything… I still want to hold him like no brothers can. Luffy is really special to me, and hurting him is the last thing I want to do."_

Sanji shook his head, exasperated. "You've got to fix this."

"_I know…. I'll pick him up now."_

"No, do it tomorrow," Zoro said. Both Sanji and Ace was about to protest judging from Sanji's face, and the sharp inhale from the speaker, before Zoro continued "Give Luffy some time to digest the information… and let us comfort him first."

_"…"_

Sanji looked at Zoro with consideration. "That's… actually a good idea," he said sometime later.

"…_fine. I'll talk to him tomorrow."_ Ace sighed dejectedly and Sanji threw the phone a sympathetic look, like he could actually see Ace there.

"Good night, Ace," Zoro said before severing the connection.

"Now… what should we do to Luffy?" Sanji eyed the door to his room with trepidation. "He actually looks… really…," Sanji was in pain remembering Luffy's broken expression earlier.

"Maybe… maybe he doesn't know Ace's feeling. Of how much Ace loves him more than a brother…. Maybe… he thought Ace hated him that's why he spoke like that…," Zoro speculated with a sad look.

"_I no longer… have a place to return to."_

"For Luffy… maybe… Ace is everything…."

Sanji looked at the door with a determined look now. "Well, he's wrong! He's still got me, _us_! We're his family too!"

Zoro smiled small at that, his expression softening even more. "You're right. He's still got us."

"Well, time for comfort then," Sanji said surely before grasping Zoro's hand. "Come with me and we can talk to him together," he continued and Zoro nodded in certain.

"Sure."

**CUT! **From the original story~

* * *

**A/N: **Haa, too long for 300 words…. Ah. Never mind. I'll just cut it at the first part for one piece yaoi 100. So… what do you think? I hope it's not lame…


	6. Come On!

**Come On!**

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Genre:** Humor-Romance

**Pairing:** Ace/Luffy

**Topic: **One Condition

**Word-count: **300

**Disclaimer: Luffy is**** Odachi's, so is One Piece and the characters**

**Warning: **_fluff, teasing, male x male, AU_

**Summary: **Luffy is asking for something really stupid... again, much to Ace's dismay._  
_

* * *

**Come On!**

"Come on, Ace! It's just a kiss!"

"No." Ace kept walking.

"But—,"

"No." He didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Will you just—,"

"No."

Luffy made a frustrated noise at his big brother's obstinate answer.

"I need to do it! It's a dare!"

Ace stopped his strutting and glanced at Luffy's cute desperate face. He narrowed his gaze at the younger D with suspicious curiosity.

"Truth or Dare game? Where I was told to kiss a boy?" Luffy explained.

"Ah…," Ace nodded, understood. Luffy was already beaming when he said "No."

Luffy's face fell. "WHY!"

"It's just a game. Go kiss someone else," Ace resumed his walk.

"But—!"

"No, Luffy." Ace didn't even spare any more glance at his baby brother.

"Come on, Ace! I can't kiss other boys!" Luffy was persistent and kept following Ace.

"Why not?"

"Just because!"

"Not an answer. _Why_?"

Luffy was suddenly quiet and Ace had to stop walking again to see what the kid was pulling at.

Ace raised his eyebrows as he saw Luffy blushing, "M-my…," and stammering too, "My first kiss…," now he was whispering, eyes anywhere but at Ace. "I want it to be with you…"

If look could melt people, Ace would be jelly by now. Who could resist Luffy when he was being this adorable?

Ace sighed. "Fine. _But—_," he already cut Luffy's beam again, "-on one condition."

"What?" Luffy looked wary.

Ace smirked and leaned closer on Luffy's face, making the boy widen his eyes at the sudden act before, "You have to kiss me every night," Ace whispered teasingly, making Luffy shudder.

And Luffy's face turned a few shades of red, _and_ he stammered "A-Ace!"

Ace laughed loudly at the younger boy's very funny shocked look. "Kids," he shook his head as he continued his walk.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Yep, totally in the mood for some fluff. Ace/Luffy deserves more LOVE! =D


	7. Reason of Act

**Reason of Act**

**Fandom: One Piece**

**Rating:** T/15

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Ace/Luffy, one-sided Zoro-Luffy

**Topic:** Blackmail

**Word-count:** 300

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Odachi.**

**Summary:** _Zoro can't help noticing that Ace guards Luffy like a hawk, and not for the safety of his life only…_

* * *

**Reason of Act**

The first time Zoro notices, Ace glares at him dangerously when Zoro is trying to flirt with Luffy.

Of course, the Straw Hat captain doesn't realize that he's being wooed. He is that innocent. But, Ace seems noticing, and Zoro can tell the older brother isn't pleased.

Since then, Ace doesn't let Zoro out of his sight whenever he is around Luffy, and it's rather unnerving where Zoro can't help noticing that Ace guards his little brother like a hawk, and not only for his life, but also for his virginity? Zoro doesn't know why, but he strongly believes that Luffy is still a virgin…

_Or not._

Zoro widens his eyes, hangs his jaw open when he catches a sight of Ace leaning closely to his brother's face and kisses his lips with so much passion. He almost drops his bottle of sake.

Ace looks up and smirks at him and Zoro can't help feeling a bit jealous.

Ace's smirk is permanent as he leaves Luffy's side and walks to Zoro's direction. "What?" Zoro asks as Ace stops in front of him.

Ace's smirk is widening a bit while offering Zoro an envelope.

Zoro stares at the suspicious object, puzzled.

"You should know better not to wander around the town with that."

Zoro looks up at Ace with more confused expression.

"Get your hands off Luffy, or _that_ will come up on the newspaper all around grand line." Ace leaves him with an evil smirk.

"What the…," Zoro, curious as hell, opens up the envelope while drinking from his bottle.

He spurts his sake as he stares at the picture of himself wearing a ridiculous banana costume in front of a figurine store.

"This is _fake_! I never did this!" Zoro protests, but Ace just snickers.

"It looks real enough."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **lame… weird… T_T.


	8. Curious Needs

**Curious Needs**

**Rating: **Uh… R I guess?

**Genre: **humor

**Pairing: **Ace x Luffy or Luffy x Ace

**Topic: **Only Human

**Word-count:** 299

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece and its characters**

**Warning: **_dirty talk, boys night (oh jeez~ XD), implication of male x male relationship, AU, teen Luff (14) and Ace (18)_

**Summary: **Luffy and Ace are having _the talk_. Go figure ^_^._  
_

* * *

**Curious Needs****  
**

"Sooo, what will you do if your friend suddenly asks you to have sex?"

Ace burst out his juice when Luffy suddenly asked the question earnestly from his bed.

"W-what the hell—?" he stammered slightly eyeing Luffy in a pale look. "Did someone ask you to have se-…," he couldn't even associate that word with his cute innocent little Luffy.

What the FUCK was going on here? Luffy was underage for God's sake!

"Nah, just wondering," Luffy said scratching his cheek. "So, what will you do?" he repeated his question with serious look.

"Well, it depends," Ace said while cleaning the juice from his mouth and the floor.

"Depends on what?" Luffy pried more.

Ace hesitated a bit. Was it really his little brother speaking? He was never interested in this short of thing before. "It depends wether I like her or not," he said slowly, resuming his drinking.

Luffy was silent for a moment before looking up at Ace again. "And if it's not her but _him_?"

Ace was on the verge of bursting another drink, but he quickly gulped before it happened. As a result, he choked on the juice this time. He coughed several times in a red face.

"Damn it, Luff! What's with the strange question?" he couldn't answer that one. Not when the subject was so sensitive and kind of having a parallel situation with his.

Luffy couldn't have noticed that… could he?

"Like I said… I'm just wondering," Luffy said again, shrugging.

Ace stared at his little brother disbelievingly before he sighed. "Normally, a guy won't ask such thing to another guy," he said.

"It's not normal?" Luffy looked surprised. "Even though you really-really like him?"

"Wait, what does it have to do with _me_?" Ace began to feel very uncomfortable.

"Just hypothetically speaking," Luffy said again and looked away, thinking again.

This was getting really weird. Ace attempted to stop it before it escalated to something bad when Luffy suddenly asked again. "Then, is it also wrong if I ask you to have sex with me?"

There was a very long silence before Ace could digest the question. "Eh?" he set the most ridiculous look he could manage.

"I am curious, Ace. How can two males do it?" Luffy looked at Ace with the most eager look he had ever seen.

Ace went impossibly red at that and began to feel dizzy. This couldn't be happening. Did his brother just ask him to…?

Despite his common sense, the sex drive and long repressed passion began to awaken inside Ace. Moreover, this could be his only chance.

Debating for approximately 2 seconds, he could choose the winner, obviously.

"Strip…, I'll show you what can be done."

After all, he was only human with needs.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Really, I can't get enough of these two ^_^ I hope it's okay and entertaining enough… this one. A comment or two will be appreciated XD


	9. This Game I Play with You

**This Game I Play with You**

**Fandom: ** One Piece

**Rating: **R/T++ (the '++' is there for a reason…)

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairing/Chara:** Ace/Luffy (sorta), Mugiwara Kaizokudan

**Word count: **298 words

**Topic: **Games

**Disclaimer:** **Odachi owns One Piece**

**Warning:** shonen ai/yaoi, suggestive words, foul language (?), etc…

**Summary:** _Luffy's nakama is listening to Ace and Luffy's 'private' moment, go figure… ^_^_

* * *

**This Game I Play with You**

"_Nnh…"_

Zoro stopped dead in his track when he heard the quiet moan coming from his captain chamber.

"_Ah… not there…!"_

_What the fuck…!_—The green haired swordsman dropped his jaw and wasn't wasting time as he ran as fast as he could to the galley.

"What the hell is Luffy's doing in his room?" Zoro demanded to everyone there.

"He's talking with his brother, Ace," Nami informed, not looking away from his book.

"Ace?" Zoro looked at Nami ridiculously.

"Yeah, he came by today. Said he needed to 'talk' to Luffy about _private_ matter," Sanji added from the kitchen.

"Talking? They didn't sound just _talking_," Zoro protested indignantly.

"What do you mean?" Usopp looked up from his new 'toy'.

Zoro turned a bit pink at that. "Why don't you hear it yourself?"

"Huh?" Franky and Brook were intrigued, Robin smiling suspiciously.

Not a second later, they were in front of Luffy's door.

"_Ah! There, Ace! Feels good~!"_

"_Whoah, so tight… Luffy! How could rubber be like this?"_

"_I don't know! Ah, ow! Not so hard, please!"_

Franky and Brook had nosebleed hearing them.

Usopp set his pale horror look.

Sanji dropped his jaw much like Zoro again while blushing in shock.

Nami just flushed, totally embarrassed, and Robin giggled amusedly.

"W-what are you guys doing!" Zoro couldn't take it anymore and opened the door with a bang.

Inside, Ace was on top of Luffy…

…massaging his back.

Everyone fell down on the floor, sweat dropping, some still passing out imagining dirty things.

"Damn!" Luffy cursed.

"Told you they'll fall for it," Ace laughed hard. "Now, your dinner is mine!"

"Aww, Ace! Not fair!" Luffy protested.

"They're just playing game and messing with you guys," Chopper came up from his office, bringing some massage supply to Luffy's room.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Ahahaha! Something like this never gets old at all XDDD. Care to comment?


	10. King, Unbelievable!

**King…, Unbelievable!**

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Rating:** T/Pg-13

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairing/Characters:** Ace x Luffy (shorta), Mugiwara Crew

**Topic:** Games

**Word-count:** 289

**Summary:** _This is King's Game. So, anything happens here is just a game… right?_

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Odachi**

**Warning:** _shounen ai, kissy-stuff, fluff, slight AU_

* * *

**King…, Unbelievable!**

Tonight was a celebration for Luffy's birthday. Mugiwara Kaizokudan was having a party.

Ace was a special guest that came personally that night just for congratulating Luffy and giving the sworn little brother his birthday gift.

"Let's play _Ou-sama_ Game!" Usopp suggested enthusiastically.

No one objected because the game was full of opportunity and fun. Well, until the King's stick fell on Usopp's hands, that was.

"Number four and nine, have to eat Pocky from both ends until it only lasts an inch!" The long nose shouted in spirit.

The four was… Luffy. While the nine… "Me?" Ace was surprised, slightly blushing. Luffy grinned like a maniac.

"I LOVE Pocky!" Luffy cheered.

And because the order was absolute, Ace and Luffy had no choice but to follow. "Remember Luffy. Just until an inch left," the older brother warned intently.

"I know, I know," yet Luffy was staring at the strawberry Pocky while drooling.

_Does he really understand?_—the others thought, sweat dropping.

So Ace put his mouth on one end, and Luffy on another. "Slowly…, slowly…," Ace spoke between his teeth while nibbling the long cracker.

"Itadakimaaaasu!" Luffy shouted in spirit and to everyone's horror he started biting largely.

"Wait a—! Slow down! Luff—!"

Too late, because now Luffy's mouth was covering Ace's, and the older brother couldn't move because of the shock and Luffy holding Ace's cheeks with both hands wasn't helping.

A minute or so passed and the ship was still silent until Luffy broke the kiss. "Eheh, thanks for the meal," he grinned and licked his lips happily.

Ace was turning into stone, cracking. The others except Luffy and Robin blushed hard at the scene.

"It's just a game, right?" Robin giggled, totally amused.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, how I LOVE this game… XDDD *grins like a maniac herself*. Comments will be really appreciated ^_^


	11. Souls Party

**Souls Party Night**

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Rating:** T/Pg-13

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairing:** Ace/Luffy (if you squint)

**Prompt:** Festive

**Summary:** _It's a celebration of Luffy 100__th__ day of becoming The Pirate King. Who visits him unexpectedly at the party?_

**Disclaimer: Odachi ows One Piece**

**Warning: **_AU, future fic, shounen ai, etc…_

* * *

**Souls Party Night**

"Congratulation for Captain Monkey D. Luffy, the New Pirate King on surviving 100 days in a row without dying!" Franky shouted at the top of his lungs. "For that, I'll sing a ballad!"

"Gyaaah! Stop with the ballad! Brook! Play something nice instead!" Usopp yelled. Sanji and Zoro dutifully stopped the cyborg.

"Huh? Where's Luffy?" Nami wondered.

"Luffy said he needed to get something. He ran back to his room," Robin answered as the music from Brook's violin started.

In the mean time, Luffy was in his room, looking for a special hat. It had been four years since he obtained it, the special hat that previously belonged to his beloved brother.

Luffy rummaged through his wardrobe until he found it and he took it out.

Luffy smiled, bringing the hat to close to his heart.

"_Didn't know you're going to love that hat so much."_

A voice startled the Straw Hat Captain. Luffy looked up and found a person that wasn't supposed to be there anymore.

"Ace?" Luffy widened his eyes in shock.

"Hey, Lil bro," Ace smiled amusedly.

Luffy was gaping. "How…?"

"The miracle of Grand Line," Ace grinned teasingly. "Congratulation on becoming the newest Pirate King, Luffy."

"Ace…" Luffy moved closer, reaching out to touch if his brother was real or just a product of his imagination.

Ace met his hand on the way. "It's real. Don't make that kind of face. It's time to party, right?" he said again, holding Luffy's hand tightly.

"Yeah! Let's have a party till morning!" Luffy grinned widely, pulling Ace into hug, before he dragged him to the deck.

As expected, everyone dropped their jaws in shock, some even screamed in horror seeing the dead that had come back.

"It's the night of souls to party after all." Ace winked.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: **Crap. I've become so rusty in making drable! *cries* Whatever. It's been awhile since I wrote in the fandom. I hope it isn't too bad… What do you think?


	12. My Everything

**My Everything**  
**Fandom:** One Piece  
**Rating:** T/Pg-15  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Ace/Luffy  
**Prompt: **Perfection  
**Word-count:** 300 words

**Summary:** _Ace is the embodiment of perfection, at least in Luffy simple mind._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**  
**Warning:** _shounen ai_  
**A/N:** Been while since I wrote in this fandom. I hope I didn't get rusty.

* * *

**My Everything**

The first time Luffy saw Ace when they were still little kids, he couldn't help seeing faint light illuminating him. Even though he was very unfriendly, silent and violent, Luffy just couldn't help noticing.

Ace was _dark_ personality wise, but what was it that made him so _bright_ in Luffy's eyes?

The first time Ace opened his feeling up to Luffy, Luffy felt like he was being pulled by Ace's smile. He was simply gorgeous and interesting, and Luffy liked that expression. The light behind him got even stronger, more sparkling, and Luffy wanted to be illuminated by that light as well.

_"I will set sail to the sea and become a Pirate," _

When Ace said it with such strong conviction, Luffy's heart beat harder. He got very excited.

_"I'm the one who will be a Pirate King!"_

Luffy couldn't help shouting his dream as well, and even though Ace's face turned rather ridiculous in reaction at such a big dream, Luffy was adamant about it. Sabo laughed so hard he doubled over and Luffy and Ace followed short after.

Ace's happy expression was so imprinted in Luffy's heart he couldn't stop grinning remembering it.

The first time Ace said "I love you" to Luffy, he wore a very gentle expression and Luffy thought his heart would burst out from the sheer disbelief and happiness.

Even though they could only stay together for a short time, Luffy made the most of it by spoiling himself watching Ace's feature.

_Gorgeous._

_Kind._

_An older brother as well as a lover._

Luffy thought he would be okay to die now even though he hadn't become a Pirate King.

The last time Luffy saw Ace…

_Ah, it was perfection._

Luffy decided that he would carry his and Ace's dream together, _forever_.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Good… it doesn't exceed the word-limit. Phew. So, here's another pointless Ace/Luffy. I just couldn't get over them, sheesh. Even though the New World Arc and Fishmen Island Arc are interesting too…. Let's face it. Ace/Luffy will forever be my OTP *sighs*


	13. His Personal Little Light

**His Personal Little Light**  
**Fandom: **One Piece  
**Rating:** Pg-13 (for language)  
**Genre:** Romance, slice of life, family  
**Pairing:** Ace/Luffy + Sabo  
**Prompt:** Light  
**Word-count:** 297 words

**Summary:** _Ace wonders. Sabo answers._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Oda-chi owns One Piece**  
**Warning: **_shounen ai, brothership_

* * *

**His Personal Little Light**

* * *

"Did you hear, about the 'Fire Fist'?"

"Better. Saw him in action."

"No way!"

"Seriously, he's a monster."

Ace chuckled darkly as he overheard some people talking about him on the town road. It must have been about him destroying five Marine's ships the other day. His bounty rose again apparently.

Well, Ace didn't care though. He did what he thought was right anyway. Enslaving their prisoners was very wrong to begin with, especially if they were women and children. Such bastards didn't deserve to live. No matter if it was marines or pirates.

_Or those damned Tenryuubito!—_Ace grinded his teeth in fury, feeling the fire of grudge once again of the thought of Sabo's death.

"Niichan, I want ice cream."

Ace blinked as he heard a small boy's voice before he turned his gaze over to the kid, pulling at an older boy's sleeve with pleading eyes. The brother smiled at him and nodded before buying the ice and giving it to the smaller. He smiled cheerily receiving the frozen treat while saying thank you and "I love you, Niichan!"

Suddenly, Ace was reminded of someone, a dear person to him. Instantly, the dark feeling of hatred and loathing were dispersed, a single illuminating light descending upon him as he remembered the beauty of his little brother's cheery, sincere smile.

_"I love you, Ace!"_

Ace took a deep breath, his tense and grim facial muscle relaxing at the thought of Luffy.

_Luffy._

Ace wondered why remembering Lufy brought such peace to his mind, no matter how cloudy and dark it was before.

_"You're an idiot. Isn't that obvious?"_

Sabo's voice reprimanded him from the inside. Ace chuckled as he remembered their private conversation about their feelings towards Luffy.

_"Luffy is your light. It's that simple."_

**~End of His Personal Little Light~**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, once in awhile telling stories about these three is interesting too *dopey grin*. You think?


	14. Ah, so That's What It is

**Ah, so That's What It is…**

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairing:** Ace/Luffy

**Topic:** Dawn

**Word-count:** 300

**Summary:** _Once upon a dawn, Ace realizes the nature of his feelings to little Luffy…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Warning:** _shounen ai, semi AU, language _

**A/N:** I'm dying to get rid of my writer block, seriously. Takao's birthday is coming up and I have no a single idea AT ALL, sheesh… I hope after I write something in this fandom, my brain will clear out and I can think of something quick to make for Takao's birthday…_maybe_.

* * *

**Ah, so That's What It is…**

* * *

Ace was confused.

Okay, _that_ was an understatement. He was freaking out… even though he didn't show it to anyone. Well, Sabo noticed immediately because they were practically brothers, but he seemed more amused than concerned about Ace's problem.

"This isn't funny," Ace scowled at Sabo who grinned mischievously at him.

"Oh, it _is_."

"You aren't helping!" Ace complained more.

"Helping with _what_ exactly?"

"You know what it is!"

"Do you know what _it _is?"

Ace narrowed his eyes at the blond who grinned even wider.

"Sabo~!" Ace was practically whining, but Sabo didn't want to give in.

"You are just so infuriatingly dense." Sabo rolled his eyes at the raven.

Ace pouted.

"Aaaace~ come on, play with me already~!"

Ace groaned as he heard Luffy's voice. "Sabo, seriously, HELP ME!" he was desperate.

"No. Figure it out yourself." Sabo left to do his own business, leaving Ace's problem to his own device.

Ace was feeling sulky when he went to entertain his _other_ brother.

"Ace, do you have stomachache?" Luffy frowned at him, looking concerned.

"No," Ace refused to meet the younger's gaze.

Luffy threw a puppy look at him and Ace wanted to groan again. "Stop that."

"What?" Luffy looked confused.

"That!" Ace pointed at Luffy's face, his own heating at the process.

Luffy tilted his head slightly. "What did I do?"

Ace face-palmed.

In the morning, Ace felt like getting struck with a lightning, seeing Luffy being cuddly with Sabo.

Sabo smirked at Ace and kissed Luffy's cheek.

Ace freaked out, trying to save _his _little Luffy from the perverted Sabo.

"Ah," suddenly, it dawned on Ace, what he felt for Luffy after that.

"Ace?" Luffy was confused when Ace hugged him for dear life.

"Idiot," Sabo shook his head, exasperated.

_I'm in love with this guy!_

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Um… it's exactly 300 words, but I still have no idea what to write for Takao's b'day… *sighs* Ah, well… it will come to me eventually. Now it's time for table tennis practice. What do you think of this little drable?


End file.
